Testing software, such as validating or verifying software, is a common activity among information technology (IT) organizations and software developers. For example, whether the software is a desktop application for execution at one or more client computer systems, mobile device application for execution on a mobile device, or a web application for execution at one or more server computer systems, it is often important to verify the quality of the software. While some types of errors in software cause only annoyance or inconvenience to users, other types of errors have the potential to cause other problems, such as data and financial loss. Test code is often used to test software in which the test code may provide inputs and conditions to the software to determine if the software behaves as intended.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.